harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelina Weasley
Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too." :—Lee Jordan commentating on Angelina[src] : Angelina Weasley '''(née Johnson') (b. 24 – 30 October, 1977) was a witch and a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was also a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. She was also the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her seventh year, which was also Harry's fifth year. In 1998, two years after she had left school, she returned and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort and his followers. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, she married George Weasley, and the couple had two children, Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. Biographyhttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Angelina_Johnson?action=edit&section=1 Early life (1977-1989)https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Angelina_Johnson?action=edit&section=2 Angelina was born in late October, 1977 on or in between the 24th and 30th. When she was eleven, Angelina was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and visited Diagon Alley to purchase the required equipment for school, including her wand. Hogwarts years (1989-1996)https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Angelina_Johnson?action=edit&section=3 Early yearshttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Angelina_Johnson?action=edit&section=4 :'Angelina': "''He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" :Katie Bell: "Strong and silent." :— Angelina and Katie Bell regarding Cedric Diggory's looks[src] Angelina has possession of the Quaffle during a 1991 match Angelina began attending Hogwarts in 1989, when she was nearly twelve years old, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She became a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team by or before her third year. Angelina was a popular student, and friends with fellow Gryffindors Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan; the latter appeared to be attracted to Angelina, making various admiring comments about her when he commentated on Quidditch games.[7] Angelina did not like the way that Oliver Wood referred to his players as "men" or "lads", as she, along with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were female players and she would often have to correct him whilst he gave motivational speeches before games in the locker rooms. In 1991, the famous Harry Potter would arrive at Hogwarts, and after Professor McGonagall witnessed his flying skills, she appointed him Seeker for the team and Angelina would play alongside him in his first game. During an early Quidditch match, Severus Snape officiated instead of Madam Hooch and he called a penalty against Angelina during a Hufflepuff-Gryffindor game. When playing against Slytherin, Angelina seemed to be an open target for a group take-out: she was boxed in by two players and knocked off her broom during one game. In 1992, Hogwarts was under threat of closure as the Chamber of Secrets had been declared open once again and Muggle-born students were being attacked. As a precaution against this, a Duelling Club was organised and Angelina attended the first gathering with her friends Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, and the three fought over Professor Gilderoy Lockhart's cloak when he slung it into the audience. In her fifth year, Captain Oliver Wood would put a lot of pressure on the team as this was his final year in education and he wanted to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Angelina and Katie discussed Hufflepuff player Cedric Diggory's physical appearance before a game and the two both expressed interest. Angelina commented that he was tall and good-looking and Katie stating he was "strong and silent". Gryffindor later won the Quidditch cup that year.[9] Sixth yearhttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Angelina_Johnson?action=edit&section=5 :Fred Weasley: "Oi! Angelina! Do you want to come to the ball, with me?" :Angelina: "All right, then." :— Fred asking Angelina to the Yule Ball In 1994, Hogwarts was the holding grounds to the Triwizard Tournament, a tournament required to test the bravery and skills of a wizard that was thought to be too dangerous for wizards under a certain age. Angelina was among the many students who entered their names to the Goblet of Fire, as she was just of age the previous week, but she was not selected as a champion. Her friends, Fred and George also entered, but under the influence of an ageing potion because they were still underage, which backfired on them. Due to the Tournament taking place, all Quidditch games and practise had been cancelled, and despite Oliver Wood leaving the previous year, Angelina would not yet take on the position of Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as it was not required to be filled. Throughout the Tournament Angelina was a supporter of champion Harry Potter. She was seen cheering loudly with Fred and George during the first task, in which Harry used his flying skills to avoid the Dragon and get the egg. Also in that same year as a requirement of the Triwizard Tournament traditions Hogwarts would hold a Yule Ball. Angelina was asked to the Yule Ball by Fred Weasley, which she accepted. In the final task, champions were required to enter a maze and fight their way to the Triwizard Cup to win the tournament. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory both reached this cup, but it had been turned into a Portkey which transported both of them to the graveyard at Little Hangleton. Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders, while Harry's blood was used to revive the Dark Lord. Harry later returned Cedric's body back to the school grounds and Angelina was amongst the first to notice that all was not well and her short-lived cheers turned to loud screams. At the end of the school year Angelina attended the Memorial feast to Cedric Diggory that Albus Dumbledore held and she appeared quite emotional, after all Cedric was in her year, he was popular and a fan of Quidditch like herself. During this memorial service, Albus Dumbledore told the students, against the wishes of the Ministry of Magic, exactly how Diggory had died and confirmed that Lord Voldemort had returned to power.[10] Seventh yearhttps://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Angelina_Johnson?action=edit&section=6 :"Get back in position, she's fine! But as you're passing to a teammate, do try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got Bludgers for that!" :—Angelina getting stressed at Ron during Quidditch practise[src] : After Oliver Wood left Hogwarts in 1994, Angelina became Quidditch captain once Quidditch resumed following the Triwizard Tournament and proved to be at least as demanding of her team as Oliver Wood had been. She attributed this hard-driving attitude to the stress of the job, saying that she regretted having been so hard on Wood when he was Quidditch captain. Angelina was a hard-working captain who didn't take losing well. When Fred, George, and Harry were banned from Quidditch for fighting (although their bans were lifted immediately after Dolores Umbridge finally was removed from Hogwarts), she found it even more challenging not to get angry with the new teammates, one in particular Ron Weasley who was not the best on pitch. Angelina was furious at Harry, deciding that it was his fault that he got detention, and ordered him to do whatever he could to get out of detention and be there for practise, something he could not do. After she had gone, Harry commented that they should check with Puddlemere United and see if Oliver Wood was still alive, as Angelina seemed to be channelling his spirit. Finding that Harry was not able to convince Umbridge to change his Friday detention, Angelina angrily suggested that people who wanted to stay on the team would find a way to make it to practises. Friday evening, after the try-outs, Angelina apologised to Harry for her earlier curtness, and said that she may have been too hard on Wood; she found managing the team to be a bit stressful. Ron had not been the best Keeper she tried out; there were two better players, one was not willing to commit the time to practise and the other was a bit of a whiner, and Angelina hoped that Ron, being from a family with excellent Quidditch players, would develop over time. Also during her seventh year, Angelina, along with friends Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, George Weasley, and Fred Weasley joined the alliance formed to fight back against Dolores Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army. Angelina joined the alliance as she hated Umbridge for favouring Slytherin, and later for taking her best players off the Gryffindor team.[11] When Umbridge cancelled all group meetings, including Quidditch, Angelina had to ask for her team to be re-instated, but was told that time was needed to consider the request. She ultimately went to Professor McGonagall, who may have appealed to Dumbledore, and force Umbridge to allow the team to re-form.[12] At the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army before the Christmas holidays, Angelina told Harry that she had finally managed to find new Beaters and a Seeker for the Quidditch team. The Seeker was Ginny Weasley, who was surprisingly good, though not a match for Harry. It was Alicia who told Harry the names of the new Beaters: Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper.[13] At the end of her final year at Hogwarts, Angelina's friends Fred Weasley and his twin brother George made a dramatic exit, tormenting Dolores Umbridge as they left. Umbridge was later sacked and Albus Dumbledore was placed as headmaster once again. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Weasley Family Category:Quidditch players Category:Quidditch Captains